


Methods

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal
Genre: Gen, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, Mizael]  Mizael has to work with Vector.  That doesn't mean he *likes* Vector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methods

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
 **Title:** Methods  
 **Character:** Mizael  
 **Word Count:** 339|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #83, condone  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Flash Bingo, Mizael] Mizael has to work with Vector. That doesn't mean he *likes* Vector.

* * *

If it weren’t for the chance of facing Kaito once again, Mizael wouldn’t have even bothered getting involved with Vector’s plan. In all truth, he _hated_ Vector’s plan. He wasn’t surprised by that. He hated everything to do with Vector, up to and including Vector himself. The only thing he’d even remotely tolerated about the other’s mysterious plan until now was that it kept him on Earth and out of Mizael’s way. For weeks upon weeks he hadn’t had to worry about Vector leaping out of the shadows to enact whatever warped scheme flickered through his mind. 

He didn’t like what Vector had in mind for this duel, either. He’d already made his mind up to take the full effect of Sargasso. There wouldn’t be any point in doing otherwise. He wanted to defeat Kaito when the two of them were at their full power, to establish without a shadow of a doubt that _he_ was the most powerful dragon tamer in all of existence. Not that he _personally_ doubted it, but he needed to beat that knowledge into Kaito. 

Mizael’s gaze flickered to where Vector waited. He’d known the other Barian for thousands of years, long enough to know every single twitch of expression the other had. Vector _ached_ for this confrontation, ached with every particle of his being to crush Yuuma. Mizael could understand that; he wanted the same for Kaito. 

What he didn’t like were the methods Vector had in mind. A battle should be held between equals in strength in skill, otherwise, what was the point? 

Vector had never understood that, nor cared if he did. Mizael and Durbe had long since despaired of explaining it to him in a way that would make him care. 

As much as his methods disgusted Mizael, they really had no other choice. The salvation of their world was at stake, and if Vector’s plan worked, then…then it would be done. 

Mizael knew he didn’t have to like Vector or his methods. All they had to do was work. 

**The End**


End file.
